1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to secure electronic messaging and in particular to an advanced system and method of exchanging secure e-mail messages between a host system and a mobile communications device (“mobile device”) via a wireless communications network operable with the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known solutions for exchanging information between host systems and mobile devices. However, these systems tend to follow simple encoding methods for delivering a shortened version of the original message to the mobile device, especially when dealing with authentication and/or encryption. This limits the use of mobile devices in dealing with such messages.